Liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses have more advantages, such as thin body, power saving, no radiation, etc., and are widely used. In an existing market, most of the LCD apparatuses are backlit type LCD apparatuses, each including a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and a backlight module. Operating principle of the LCD panel is that liquid crystal molecules are positioned between two substrates paralleled each other, and a driving voltage is applied to two substrates to control orientation of the liquid crystal molecules, to refract light rays of the backlight module to generate images.
Thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) apparatuses currently maintain a leading status in the display field because of low power dissipation, good image quality, and high production yield, and other properties. The TFT-LCD apparatus includes a LCD panel and a backlight module. The LCD panel comprises a color filter (CF) substrate and a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, and a transparency electrode inside relative to two substrates. A liquid crystal molecule layer is positioned between the two substrates. The LCD panel changes polarized state of the light by controlling orientation of the liquid crystal molecules through an electric field, for penetration and obstruction of a light path via a polarized plate to display.
In a manufacturing process for an existing substrate, the CF substrate is formed using some technologies, such as photoresist coating, exposure, development, indium thin oxide (ITO), photo spacer, etc. In the process of forming the CF substrate, an alignment material is injected to form an alignment layer, the alignment material is easy to expand and overlap with a sealant, further affecting a cell quality.